1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a backlight unit and a display apparatus including the same. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a backlight unit which prevents a dark area from occurring and a display apparatus including the backlight unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display apparatus includes a display panel displaying an image and a backlight unit providing a light to the display panel. The display panel includes a first substrate on which pixels are arranged, a second substrate facing the first substrate, and an image display layer disposed between the first and second substrates.
The image display layer is operated by the pixels, and a transmittance of the light is controlled by the image display layer, thereby displaying the image. The image display layer includes a liquid crystal layer, an electrowetting layer, or an electrophoretic layer, for example.
The backlight unit is classified into an edge-illumination type backlight unit adjacent to a side surface of the display panel to generate the light and a direct-illumination type backlight unit disposed under the display panel to generate the light. The direct-illumination type backlight unit includes a plurality of light source units generating the light. The light source units are a side surface light-emitting type diode to emit the light through a side surface of the light source units.
The display apparatus typically has been manufactured in a flat shape, but a display apparatus with a curved display panel is being developed recently.